Computer server systems are known in the art. Typically, computer server systems exhibit multiple computer servers mounted in a standard chassis. Such computer servers are available as rack-mounted servers or as so called Blades.
In a standard rack configuration, one rack unit (1 U) is the minimum possible size of any equipment. A component mounted in the rack can be of the size of one (1 U), two (2 U) or n rack units (nU). A rack unit is a unit of measure used to describe the height of a device mounted in a 19-inch or a 23-inch rack, wherein 19 inch and 23 inch refer to the width of the rack. One rack unit is 1.75 inch high. The most common computer rack form factor is 42 U high, which limits the number of discrete rack-mounted servers directly mounted. Blade units are not restricted to this number. The form factors of Blades are typically smaller than those of rack-mounted servers. Today 70 computers per rack and more are achievable with today's Blade generations.
Blade servers are high-density, self-contained computer servers. Blade servers have all functional components to be considered a computer, such as memory to read input commands and data, a processor to perform commands manipulating that data and memory to store the results. A Blade enclosure usually provides services such as power, cooling, networking, various interconnects and management, thus performing many of the non-core computing services found in most computers. Usually, for accessing the individual Blades, a display, a keyboard and a mouse can be attached to a specific Blade.
Besides the basic computer functions, the computer servers provide specific support functions like i.e. graphics controller or keyboard and mouse control. These functions are implemented as electrical components requiring electrical power and resulting in heat generation. Considering the maximum allowable thermal load to electronic components and reliable cooling capacities, the heat generation per Blade or per rack-mounted server is restricted to a few hundred Watt only.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved computer server and an improved computer server system where a higher density is possible. In addition, the overall energy consumption of computer systems is becoming more and more important, energy consumption reductions and optimization is a requirement for new systems in development.